DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS
by TheMaslowExperience
Summary: When Miracle Rhodes   face-claim Miley Cyrus   dies in a car crash, she takes the dirty little secrets of many of friends to the grave with her, including that of her boyfriend Kevin Maclum  face-claim James Maslow  . Will she spill their secrets?


DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS

BY: SASHA BURG

CAST OF CHARACTERS

Miraculous "Miracle" Rhodes

Age: Eighteen

Face-Claim: Miley Cyrus

Secret: when she got killed in a car accident coming home from her boyfriend Kevin's house, she desperately wished that she could go back and with him so. So, she sold her soul to the devil so she could finish her last year of high school and be with her boyfriend. But, there was a catch. The devil made her promise to kill Kevin before the end of her senior. It's either his life, or her own life. Maybe, just maybe, Miracle will be able to worm her way out of this situation and be able to keep both her life and Kevin's.

Kevin Maclum

Age: Eighteen

Face-Claim: James Maslow

Secret: when Miracle died in the car crash after going home from his house almost directly before the end of their junior year together, he was heart broke. Kevin spiraled into a deep depression, turning alcohol to cover up his sadness. He now suffers from being an alcoholic, longing for the day that Miracle with return to him. Little does he know is that it'll be sooner then he thinks.

Nikole "Nikki" Samson

Age: Eighteen

Face-Claim: Selena Gomez

Secret: her parents divorced when she was only sixteen years old, forcing Nikki to basically fend for herself. She didn't exactly have any parent supervision: her father basically disappeared off the planet and her mother was way to absorbed in her own social life to really give a crap about anyone else. Nikki, already being messed up over the divorce of her parents and other things that happened prior, turned to prostitution to make a living. Miracle was the only person who knew her secret, and Nikki isn't sure whether or not she should be glad Miracle is dead. She did, after all, take Nikki's deepest secret to the grave with her.

Harvard "Harvey" Duponte

Age: Eighteen

Face-Claim: Kendall Schmidt

Secret: he and Miracle have been best friends since the two ended up in the same third grade class. These two were probably closer than even Miracle and her boyfriend Kevin. Weird, right? No. Probably not. Harvey has always been a bit of a pot head, but when Miracle passed away, his addiction went out of control. It almost seems like he can't go more than an hour without getting high. The poor kid. He wishes day after day for his best friend to return to him. Can you imagine losing your other half?

Josephine "Joey" Leavy

Age: Eighteen

Face-Claim: Demi Lovato

Secret: Ever since she first entered middle school, when people started giving a shit about what they looked like, she has been told she was fat. Even though Joey was far from that, she got extremely self-conscious about how she looked. So, she ended up becoming bulimic. Miracle was the only person that knew, and Joey was halfway relieved when Miracle died. It was a secret she was going to be taking to the grave. Even know, Joey still has trouble trying to quit her bad habit even though she knows it is extremely unhealthy.

Marcos "Marc" Garcia

Age: Eighteen

Face-Claim: Carlos Pena

Secret: everyone thinks he is the biggest moron in school. And I mean, with an IQ of fifty or something like that. Everyone just assumes that because he is an adrenaline junkie that he must be a moron, but that's not true. Marc is ridiculously smart. Even before he finished his sophomore year of high school, he had a full scholarship to Brown University and Harvard University. Intense, right? The reason Marc hasn't told anyone is because he is afraid of losing his friends. Marc is a nerd, after all.

Natalie Johnson

Age: Eighteen

Face-Claim: Victoria Justice

Secret: it's always been kind of obvious, but no one will admit to knowing about it. Natalie suffers from anorexia. She knows it, everyone kind of knows it, but everyone refuses to say something about it with the fear of what she might do to them. Natalie is the most popular girl in school and has some sort of connection with every single teacher in the building. So, getting on the wrong side of her is not a good idea. She and Miracle never got along, so Natalie is extremely thankful that "the stupid bitch dating her Kevin" is gone for good. Now she date Kevin and there's nothing Miracle can do about it. At the moment, at least.

Mitchel Furgeson

Age: Eighteen

Face-Claim: Logan Henderson

Secret: as the most popular male in school, he's required to be perfect in every way. Not like it's very hard for Mitchel. He is gorgeous, smart, the captain of the lacrosse and hockey teams, and is gay. Wait. What? Nope. Not gay. At least not according to the public. He's a closet gay, and he is terrified of what might happen to him if he comes out. Miracle is the only person who knows, as she caught him making out with some guy at one of the many high school parties they attended during their junior year. He wishes Miracle hadn't died, but is happy she took his secret to the grave with her.


End file.
